Flashbang
Flashbang (フラッシュバン, Furasshuban) is a Combination Spell that derives its powers from Light and Sound Magic. Masterful users of the spell are capable of leveling vast fields and putting veteran Mages out of commission. Those who use only one of the Magics have been able to adapt it to fit their abilities and still produce devastating effects. Light Magic Variant The Light Magic variant of the spell can be used by those who solely practice said Magic, mimicking the effects of the full spell to grand effect. The user will charge Light Magic into both their hands, spheres forming that generally encompass their hands. The size of the spheres plays into the power of the spell, though smaller spheres can pack a large punch if one compresses them enough. They then combine the two spheres together, from which point they launch it towards their opposition. When the spell gets within a two-foot radius, the user will cause it to burst. A particular popping sound comes from the explosion, unlike the normal sound that accompanies a bomb going off. This noise is very disorienting, and while it is not enough to deafen opponents, it can lead to acute balance issues, even for trained acrobats. The force of the explosion can cause concrete to fissure and throw several tons of material back. The most notable thing about the spell is the intense light produced, the searing white capable of singing the macular tissue and causing permanent blindness if one is exposed to it long enough. In general, even passing glances can cause temporary blindness lasting anywhere from three to five minutes, leaving most opponents scrambling, giving one time to attack again while they're vulnerable. Sound Magic Variant The Sound Magic variant is used by those who exclusively use that Magic, mimicking the full effect of the spell with their abilities. The user charges Sound Magic into both of their hands, forming spheres that generally encompass their hands, though size can vary depending on the strength of the spell. They then combine the two spheres together, a distinct, agitating whirring sound coming from their conjuction. Once they have been fully combined, the user launches it at their target, and will cause it to burst upon coming within a two-foot radius. The explosion can easily destroy concrete, capable of knocking back several tons of material. A flash of light comes off the spell when the Magic Energy within is released so suddenly, the light capable of temporarily blinding those around for roughly one minute. Most notably, the sound produced is horrendous, bursting the eardrums of anybody within a fifty feet of the explosion and causing temporary, if not permanent, hearing loss. The effects typically wear off after three to five minutes at standard power, allowing the user ample time to attack their disoriented opponents once again. Combination Variant The combination spell is used by those who can use both parent Magics. The user gathers Sound Magic in one hand and Light Magic in the other, typically enough to encompass their entire hand, though more or less may be used depending on the severity of the situation. After this, t they will begin to merge the two Magics, a distinct, high-pitched whir coming from their conjunction. Once the two spheres have been fully combined, they will launch it at their target, and the gyratory force will cause it begin to expand on its own. Once it is within a two-foot radius of their opponent, they will cause it to explode. The sphere explodes with a great enough force to fissure concrete and blast several tons of material back, the radiant light and ear-piercing sound radiating from the area. Such a concoction will completely throw off the target's balance, the immense pressure from the explosion along with the auditory and visual assault also causing problems with the associated systems. The sound could burst their opponent's eardrums, deafening them permanently if it reaches such levels, and the light could sear their macular tissue, permanently blinding them as well. It is a guarantee, however, that they won't be able to see or hear for several minutes after the spell is cast unless they can somehow reset. If the situation calls for it, the spell's power can be increased so that it becomes lethal to the human body upon impact. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spells